DE 10 2005 037 941A1 discloses a conical-disk wraparound transmission which has substantially a drive-input-side and a drive-output-side disk set. Each disk set has a fixed disk and a moving disk. The disks are arranged respectively on a drive-input-side and a drive-output-side shaft and are connected to one another for a transmission of torque by a chain arrangement.
DE 3447092 A1 discloses a conical-disk wraparound transmission with continuously variable transmission ratio, in which the friction surfaces of the conical disks and the end surfaces of the thrust pieces of a chain arrangement have an arcuate convexity directed toward one another. In said conical-disk wraparound transmission, the disks of a disk set have the same convexity, which is defined by a radius and if appropriate an eccentricity of the central point of the radius in an axial section through the disks. The end surfaces of the cradle thrust pieces have a convexity in the radial direction and if appropriate also in the azimuthal direction.
In the prior art, use is presently made of chains with a radial angle of 10.1° and chains with a radial angle of 9.7°. Both variants of the cradle thrust pieces of a plate link chain are used with curved disks with a radius of curvature of 5000 mm and an eccentricity of 760 mm. Tangential angles relative to the perpendicular of between approximately 9° and 9.8° arise over the operating range of the disk pairs.
While the 10.1° chain runs acoustically more quietly than the 9.7° chain during operation, the 10.1° chain exhibits a greater degree of wear than the 9.7° chain. The 9.7° chain is wear-optimized relative to the 1.0.1° chain, whereas the 10.1° chain is acoustically optimized relative to the 9.7° chain.